Computer networks, such as the Internet, are commonly used for dissemination of information by different types of users. For example, some individuals use the Internet for distribution of educational information, such as instructional materials or reference materials. Other users publish, for example, financial or commercial information for use in researching and/or purchasing goods, services, or investments. The interconnected nature of the Internet is useful for allowing a user to find additional content that is contextually related to content that is currently provided to the user. In text-based content displays, hypertext links can be used to provide a user with a mechanism for navigating to related content.